best friends?
by Rebecca Styles
Summary: finn and rachel have been best friends for years.when a single kiss happens will they get together full summary inside t for swearwords


Best friends?

Summary- Finn and Rachel have been best friends basically their whole lives but when a single kiss happens you would think that they would get together right away right? Well you couldn't be more wrong.

Authors comment- well I guess you could be more wrong if you like guessed that they would you know turn into walruses or whatever but it was just a good hook you know well never mind just read my story and don't forget to review. These reviews they keep me alive well not really but it was just a figure of speech I guess I just really like them OK now read my story and don't forget to review :D

Rachel's pov

I was sitting on my couch reading the notebook while Barbara Streisand's soothing voice filled the room when Finn my best friend came barging through the dorm that we share for college. He took my book right out of my hands when I was on the good part (the sex scene).

I gave him the pout that I knew he couldn't resist and quietly said "I was reading that" but my pout soon became a frown when I saw his face stained with tears and his red puffy eyes and I quickly put my hand on his cheek. curse my maternal instincts. I replaced my spot on the couch and pushed him on it and then I sat on his lap.

"Finny are you OK" I said while I wiped all the tears off of his boyishly handsome face

"No do I look OK?" he yelled and I flinched.

I guess he must have seen me flinch because his face softened and then he apologized and then he continued.

"Quinn dumped me, she dumped me for Puck, Rach she's been cheating on me for two months.

This made me angry I mean I'm happy he's not with that mean spoiled narcissistic witch anymore I had never liked Quinn but she didn't have any right to cheat on Finn like that and then dump him I mean Finn was so nice to her and she just used him. I got up out of Finn's lap and hit my foot against the coffee table but I didn't care about that right now all I needed right now was my phone and I couldn't find it.

"Where is my gosh darn phone" I screamed I guess Finn had been trying to get my attention for a while because when I returned back to my normal state of mind I heard him yell.

"Rach why do you need your freaking phone," he even yelled louder than I had before. I didn't even mind that though.

"Why do I need my phone, why do I need my phone, I need my phone so I can get Santana to go Lima heights on Quinn.

Santana and me have been best friends for years. She would have been my roommate if I didn't know Finn and she wasn't so serious about her girlfriend Brittany. They have been dating for two years. I still remember the day we met.

"Get out of my way Barbara Streisand" said the girl who I remember as Quinn

"You know that's not exactly an insult because Barbara Streisand is a ve-"

"Who cares" she fired right back at me. Then she pushed me down. I was ready to get back up and speak my mind but a pretty Latina came up to us and beat me to it. To be honest at the time I thought that she was going to join Quinn in the game of "Lets See How Far We Can Push Rachel Freak show Until She Cries."

"Lay off of her Barbie" the pretty Latina said to Quinn "unless you want that pretty face of yours to be messed up. Lay off Rachel and go back to the bathroom and stuff more tissue paper in your bra because news flash quinny they are still too small.

Usually I have so much to say but in that moment I was sitting there with a dumb expression on my face thinking am I on pranked.

With a stomp and a huff Quinn was gone and I was just sitting on the ground with my head down.

"Hey you doing OK" the pretty Latina said to me (by the way Santana is going to be so nice to Rachel but her and Finn are still closer friends but he doesn't go to that school yet)

"I don't want your pity" I said to her

"Oh no you think that I'm giving you pity, its just I've been watching you and I love the way you speak your mind and well I want you to be my friend"

"O-o-OK s-sure ill be your friend," I said nervously

"I just have one question for you Rachel berry, do you like to sing?"

"Are you kidding me its only like my life" I said to her

"I have a feeling we are going to be great friends" she said and then looped her arm in mine and then we marched to the swings.

END FLASHBACK

"No rach don't call Santana she scares me," Finn said with a scared face

"Oh Finn don't be such a wimp be a man" I said dialing Santana's number but before I could hit call Finn took the phone from my hands and stuffed it down his pants.

"Finn you know damn well that I will go down there" I said to him.

"Rachy please don't do this cant we just snuggle up and watch a movie" he said while giving me the adorable puppy dogface that he knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine lets go but afterwards we are going to talk"

See heres the thing about me and Finn. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember. I don't exactly know all the details of how we met but it was when he just moved into the house next to mine our parents hit it off and me and Finn became best friends. Finn is great. We go out to restaurants and he will hold the chair out for me. He will open doors for me. He pays the bills. Some people will say to us oh you look so cute together and I would fake barf and Finn would explain that we are just friends. Finn was my prom date and I was his prom date. He helped me get over my breakup with Jesse and I'm going to help him get over his breakup with Quinn. I guess I had been thinking for a long time because when I looked back at the movie it was over.

"Finn are you ready to tell me what happened with Quinn" I said so softly I wasn't even sure he would hear me

"OK she said it was all my fault because if I didn't spend as much time with you then she wouldn't have run to Puck."

"Oh my goodness its all my fault"

"Rach don't make this about you again" he said with a little bit of anger.

"What do you mean again I don't make things all about me" I said sending that anger right back

"Rach you try to make everything about you" he said with a tint of annoyance

"NO I don't Finn and you need to stop insulting me"

"insulting you," he chuckled "how am I insulting you, your such a talkative annoying drama queen" Finn said but wished he could take it back when he saw tears fall down her face.

"fine I guess I should just lock myself in my room and not talk to you then" she then ran to her room and slammed it shut. Finn ran up to her door and called out her name. A few hours had passed and Rachel was still in her room. Fin ran to get the emergency key and opened the door to Rachel curled up on her bed crying and trying to sing to Barbara Streisand but her tears keep making her slur the words. Fin called out her name and she looked up.

he sat down at the foot of her bed and said

"I'm sorry rach" he said hoping Rachel would accept it and she jumped in his arms and apologized.

"I'm sorry I talk too much also I didn't mean to yell at you"

"Its OK we should go do something" 

"Finn I know what will take your mind off of Quinn and Puck."

"What"

"WE are going to a strip club

Next update will be the strip club


End file.
